


looking a lot like christmas

by orphan_account



Series: 25 days of christmas [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d25days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis can't handle his overly festive neighbour and has a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking a lot like christmas

It wasn’t that Louis hated his neighbour. But he had too much Christmas cheer for him to handle. He saw it enough in the shops, especially now that they were coming into the season, and seeing it from the comfort of his home was too much. It wasn’t just the lights. It was the blow ups, the occasional music that they played for an hour every night to go with half of the decorations and the fact people drove by and took pictures. It was a house with tacky decorations and ugly lights, as far as Louis was concerned pictures weren’t necessary.

It was all too much.

He had a plan, though. He was going to take one for the entire neighbourhood.

That was how Louis ended up at the dollar store, dragging his roommate along behind him on a hunt for cheap Christmas lights. “Come on, Liam. We need to get this up before he gets up. Harry gets home at six from whatever shitty job he has.”

“How do you know that?”

He rolls his eyes at the question.

“I had to do my research, Liam. He needs to see it himself.”

He pauses in front of the cheap string of white lights, grabbing the last remaining boxes off the shelf.

“Come on, we have a job to do.”

-

Louis wasn’t scared of heights. He just didn’t trust being up that high on a ladder, that’s why his hands were shaking. Liam was much too good of a sport about the entire ordeal, despite his obvious concern.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He calls up, and Louis shakes his head.

“No. It’s not a good idea, Liam. It’s a great idea!”

In his mind, at least. But that was all that mattered. However, Louis hadn’t taken into consideration how difficult Christmas lights were to string up, and after a cold afternoon and a lot of swearing – his job was finally finished as the sun began to disappear beyond the horizon.

Wiping his frozen hands off on his jeans, he grins over at Liam who’s staring up at the house.

“I can’t believe you actually wrote twat on our house.”

Louis shrugs, dragging him back inside to plug in his masterpiece.

“It’s pointing to his house, though.”

-

Today was one of the rare occasions where Louis was glad it got dark excessive early. His Christmas lights had been in full display for a few hours now, and Harry was due home any time soon. Louis leans against the side of the house, waiting for the familiar car to pull down the road. He perks up when he sees head lights coming around the bend, grabbing Liam’s arm in anticipation. He watches the car slow, standing up on his toes in some sort of hope that he might just be able to make out his face. He looks up at his roommate, grinning from ear to ear.

“I wish we could have seen his face.”

**Author's Note:**

> also found @ http://ohbutnourry.tumblr.com/post/134759299591/looking-a-lot-like-christmas-louis-centric-ft  
> for the 1d 25 days of christmas prompt challenge  
> prompt: http://41.media.tumblr.com/11120657a236ebd113472d4c8ec31008/tumblr_nz0lv9REk31r59onwo1_500.jpg (day 7)


End file.
